


Shutter

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [90]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 4





	Shutter

It had been there for everything. Since the very beginning, it has captured every fight, every campsite, every turn of fate. It had been there for the good and the bad.

It had recorded the battles. Witnessed all the jokes. Saw all the quests. Immortalized all the places they had travelled. Something that had started out light -- just to remember the trip -- had turned into something instrumental for the end of the story.

With each  _ click _ of the shutter, each exclamation from the man behind it, it saw more and more of the world. It watched as the world turned dark and infested by creatures of the shadows. Watched as they waited for his return. Watched as the sun rose after ten years.

It bore witness to every -- every little thing -- and dutifully imprinted it on film.


End file.
